The Life They Didn't Want
by djmagic21
Summary: Two girls fall into the dragonball z world please read and review
1. The way in life

The Life They Didn't Want   
  
There was a girl named Alexia Frost and she was 17 years old. Alexia was American girl who was obsessed with Anime her favorite was Dragonball Z. She had seen almost all the episodes. Alexia had so many problems in life that she almost committed suicide.   
  
That's how bad her life was. It started when she was barely 6 years old her father was beating up her mother.   
  
He kept coming home drunk but really drunk. Thanks to him her mother died. The sight of losing her mother at 6 was her worst nightmare. As the years passed by it kept getting worst for Alexia.   
  
Starting 4th grade Alexia made a friend. Her name was Roxy Akasha. Who also was obsessed with Dragonball Z. One of the reasons why Alexia likes her. They became good friends over the years. They're friends for almost 9 years.   
  
Alex (Roxy calls her that for short) also found out that her friend was having the same problems as her.   
  
But to Alex that wasn't any new to her. Over the years her father abused Alex.   
  
He almost took her virginity away but luckily she hit him in the nuts and ran away. From then on she doesn't go near a boy again well not near more like she won't have a boyfriend or even have a friend that's a boy.   
  
Oh did I mention that both girls are punks? Well they are. They started getting into street fights to win money.   
  
They would train everyday. They became so strong that no boy or guy wouldn't dare to fight them. So one night Alex got home late from street fighting.   
  
Alex looked at her watch before entering her house. She was late.   
  
Opening the door slowly she hopped to god that her father was asleep. But she was wrong. He was standing there drunk.  
  
"ALEX YOU'RE LATE!!! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN???!!!"  
  
Alex winced as her father's voice bellowed through out the house. Fear ran through out her body.  
  
Jack ( her father) came into the room and grabbed his daughter by both arms and squeezed tight.  
  
Alex let out a smothered whimper as pain shot from her arms. Alex was thrown into the wall to her right crashing with the table that was near it knocking all the keys to the floor as her father bore down on her yelling about her lack of sense of time.   
  
Alex closed her eyes as her father's hand came down she didn't scream. If she did he would hurt her more. If she called for help he would hurt her more.  
  
And no matter how many people surround her she is alone. Well except for her friend.  
  
Alex never cried. She wanted to scream but her pride wouldn't let her.  
  
Alex couldn't fight her father she just couldn't. Jack kept beating the shit out of her.  
  
Until she couldn't take it anymore she had to get out of here.  
  
With all her courage and all her strength she punched her father knocking him out cold.  
  
Alex couldn't believe she finally had the courage to hit her father. Now was her chance to get the hell out here. Alex stood up grabbed the key and ran to the car and drove off to Roxy's house. Alex figured she'd be fighting with her step dad. Him abusing her. Roxy wouldn't lay a finger on him.   
  
Alex knew why she didn't. Alex stopped at Roxy's house got out of the car and hurried to the door. She kicked the door open and scanned the house for her friend. She found them in the living room. Her stepdad was beating the shit out of her.  
  
Alex threw a punch at him sending him flying and hitting the wall. Alex looked at her friend on the floor.  
  
"Are you alright?" she ask lowering herself to her level.  
  
Roxy had a black eye but it wasn't swollen. She was bruised all over cuts everywhere.  
  
She looked like Alex only Alex had a cut across her right eye and also had a black eye but it wasn't swollen. She too had cuts everywhere.  
  
"I'm ok." Roxy said. Alex Stood up and offered her hand and help. Roxy gladly took it. Alex took Roxy to her car. They knew that they had to get out of there for awhile. They got into the car and drove off.  
  
"Thanks Alex." she said.  
  
"No problem. Remember I'm always there for you. You can always count on me." she said smiling at her.   
  
Roxy saw the cut across her eye.  
  
"I guess your father wasn't too happy to see you huh?" Roxy ask.  
  
"Nope he wasn't. I finally had the courage to knock him out."  
  
"Wow I can't believe it."  
  
"I finally had the fucking courage to knock his fucking ass."  
  
They sighed as they were coming up to a bridge.  
  
"Alex why do we live such a fucked up life?"  
  
"I don't know Roxy I don't know. I'd rather die and live in another world than to live here."  
  
she said as the cool wind blooming through her hair.  
  
"Me too. I'd rather die than to live in this world."  
  
As they got to the middle of the bridge Alex stopped the car and turned it off. It was late at night so she knew nobody would be driving on the bridge at this hour.  
  
"What did we ever do that we live such a fucked up life? I mean we didn't even do shit. Sometimes I feel like this is a punishment but what did we do? I don't remember doing anything wrong to deserve this."  
  
"Me either."  
  
They sighed in disappointment. Then lights shined on them.   
  
"What the fuck is that?" said Alex as she shield her eyes.  
  
"I think it's car." said Roxy as she too shield her eyes.   
  
Alex tried to look to see what it was.  
  
"No. It's coming too fast and too big." Alex looked harder to what it was.  
  
"It's not slowing down." said Roxy a little worried.  
  
Then Alex knew what it was.  
  
"Shit! It's fucking truck! And I don't think it's gonna slow down!" Alex yelled.  
  
Alex tried to turn on the car but couldn't. It wouldn't turn on.  
  
"Alex get us out the fuck out of here!" yelled Roxy.  
  
"I'm trying this piece of shit won't turn on! You picked a fine day to break down!!" Alex yelled at the car.  
  
"Come on Alex turn this fucker on!!!"  
  
The truck was getting closer and closer and Alex kept trying and trying but won't turn on.  
  
"Come on you son a of bitch!!!" Alex screamed.  
  
"Alex! Come on get us out of here!!  
  
Alex tried and tried but no luck.  
  
"Come on you fucker!!!!!" she yelled again.  
  
"Alex..." said Roxy as she looked up.  
  
Alex looked up too and saw that it was too late.  
  
The truck crashed into them making the car spin and crashed into railing and hanging on the bridge on the verge of falling. Alex was knocked out. Her head was resting on the steering wheel. Her head was bleeding. Roxy was on the car door. She too was bleeding from the head.  
  
"I'm sorry Roxy..." Alex said in a whisper.  
  
"It's ok..." Roxy said whispering.  
  
And the car fell into the ocean. They fell into the deep sea. 


	2. A new world for them

*Elsewhere*  
  
Two boys were training out on an island.  
  
"Dude let's take a break cause I'm beat." said a 17 year old kid.  
  
"Alright let's settle by those trees." said 18 year old kid.  
  
They both landed by the trees and laid in the shade.  
  
"That was a good work out." said the boy.  
  
This boy was tall and has short lavender hair. And blue eyes too. He wore baggy blue jeans and a white baggy T-shirt.  
  
"Yeah it was." said the other boy.   
  
  
  
This boy had short black hair and dark eyes. He wore some jeans and a green T-shirt.  
  
"Alright a moment of relaxation." said the lavender hair boy as he laid back and closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. While the other boy stared at the sky and saw two dots.  
  
"Cool. Shooting stars." Then his eyes went wide. "Shooting stars??!! In the day??!! Trunks wake up!!" the boy said as he shaked Trunks.  
  
"Huh? What is it Goten?" Trunks said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"There's no such thing as shooting stars in the daytime right?"  
  
"Right. So?"  
  
"So what's that?" Goten said as he pointed at the sky.  
  
Trunks looked up.  
  
" I don't know."  
  
As the two stars came closer to earth they began to glow. One was blue and the other was red. The two stars came in contact with the earth making two big craters.  
  
"Whoa that's no star alright." said Goten.   
  
Trunks went to the crater and Goten went to the other. When Trunks looked in the crater there was something there cause blue light was glowing. Trunks lowered himself in the crater and got closer to the strange glowing blue light. When he saw clearly through the blue light there was a body.  
  
He looked closer. It was a girl.  
  
"holy shit!"  
  
Trunks placed the girl in his arms.  
  
"Hey are you alright? Hey can you hear me?" he said to her.  
  
'That voice sounds so familiar.' she thought.  
  
She opened her a little bit only to see a blur. But a very familiar blur.  
  
"Trunks?" she said quietly then she fainted.  
  
"Hey how did she know my name?"  
  
Trunks took her out of the crater only to find Goten with another girl in his arms.  
  
"Hey man check this out. I found this girl in the crater." But when Goten realized he saw Trunks with a girl in his arms.  
  
"Huh? There was a girl in that crater too?"  
  
"Yeah but she said my name but I don't know her and I've never seen her around before." Trunks said as he looked at the girl in his arms.  
  
"You too? This girl said my name too. But I don't know her either. This is so weird."  
  
"Well let's worry about that later. Right now these girls need help to treat these wounds."  
  
The boys flew off to C.C. to treat the girls wounds. When they got there they found Bulma in the kitchen cleaning.   
  
"Oh hey Trunks how you doing?" She said.   
  
As she turn around she saw the boys with girls in their arms.  
  
"Hey what'd you got there Trunks?" she ask.  
  
"There girls fell from the sky. And they called out to us. But we don't know them. We've never them before."  
  
Bulma took a closer took at the girls.   
  
"They don't look familiar. And I haven't seen them around either."  
  
Trunks and Goten look at each other. "How weird is that?" Goten said.  
  
"Well let's treat those wounds before they any worse." said Bulma.  
  
Bulma went upstairs and into a room with two beds. The boys followed her and placed the girls on the beds. Bulma treated all their wounds and left them to rest. The three went to the livingroom and sat down on the sofa.  
  
"How exactly did you find these girls?" ask Bulma.  
  
The boys proceeded in telling how they found the girls. About when they were falling one was glowing a red light and the other a blue light. And the girls knew them but that they didn't know them.  
  
"So that's it. But I don't get it how could they know us and us not knowing them." said Trunks as he sighed. Trying to think how those girls knew them. They never met them before. How is that possible? Back in the room the girls were beginning to wake up. Alex was the first to open her eyes. Alex opened her eyes and saw the ceiling.  
  
"Wha..?" she looked around and found herself in a room.  
  
"What happened?" Alex looked to the side and found Roxy lying on a bed with a bandage around her head and sleeping. Alex stood up and found that she had a bandage around her head too. Then she remembered what had happened.  
  
"Where am I? I thought for sure I was dead." 


	3. Where Are We?

Chapter 3  
  
Alex got out of the bed and began to walk around the room. "Well it looks like I'm pretty much alive. So does Roxy." She said as she looked at Roxy. And just by looking at her Alex noticed something different about her. She looked different. Like anime.   
  
Alex looked around the room for a mirror. And found one and looked in it.  
  
*gasps* She looked like a character in anime.  
  
"Hmm! One thing's for sure this isn't any different." she said as she stroked her fingers passed the scar across her right eye. "Well this has got to be a dream or something." she said very confused. She decided to wake Roxy up.  
  
"Roxy wake up. Come on wake up. Roxy wake your lazy ass up." Alex said as she stirred Roxy.  
  
"What is it? What happened?" Roxy said as she stood up in bed.  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"Hey aren't we suppose to be dead or something." Roxy said as she looked at her hands. Then she looked at Alex."Hey you look different. You look like a character in anime. What a cool dream"  
  
"I don't think this is a dream. It looks too real to be a dream. And besides you think we'd be having th same dream. I highly doubt that. And you'd think I would have this in a dream. I don't think so." Alex said as she pointed at her scar on her across her eye.  
  
"But if this isn't a dream then where are we?" she said as she looked around the room.  
  
"I don't know. But we're gonna find out now."  
  
Alex decided to explore wherever they are. Alex opened the door and they found themselves in a long endless hallway.  
  
"Which way Alex?" asked Roxy looking both ways.  
  
"Let's go this way." She went to the left. they walked to them seemed like forever but it was really just a couple of minutes. They got to the stairs and stoped. They started to hear some voices that were very familiar. They looked at each other.  
  
"No. It's couldn't be. Could it?" whispered Alex to Roxy.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They listened closely. "Who the hell are you brats?! And what the hell are you doing in my house?!" said a voice fron behind. *gasps* They turned around and saw from who the voice came.  
  
"Holy shit! That can't be!" said Alex in a shudder.  
  
Roxy started pointing at the person. "It's Vegeta. But that's impossible." she said as she started to back away getting close to edge of the stairs.  
  
"How do you know my name brat?" he said.  
  
Alex stood there in shock.  
  
"He talks too." said Roxy as she kept backing away one more step and she'll have a nice fall down the stairs.  
  
"Oh my god..." whispered Alex.  
  
Roxy took one more step and she was on the verge of falling.  
  
"Whoa...uh oh...whoa.." Roxy without thinking grabed Alex's arm but she didn't hold on to anything for she was still in a daze. And they both fell down the stairs.  
  
"Ahhh!!!!" they screamed and hitting the floor very hard.  
  
"OW!!!!"  
  
They both laid on the floor groaning. Alex stood up but still sitting on the floor. She rubbed her head. then she turned to Roxy and yelled at her.  
  
"Why the fuck did you pull me down with you?!"  
  
"I thought you would you would hold on to me."  
  
"I can't believe this!" Alex stood up from the floor cleaning the dust from her clothes. So did Roxy.  
  
"Oh come on! I didn't know what to do."  
  
"Man next time I should just let you fall then I'll helpwhen your at the bottom." she said still cleaning the dust from her clothes.  
  
"Come on girls don't fight." said a voice. They looked towards where the voice came from. It was Trunks. And Goten was there too and Bulma too.  
  
"Holy shit...this is way beyond my dreams..." whispered Alex.  
  
"Alex? Is that Goten and Trunks and Bulma?" Roxy said pointing at them.  
  
"I think it is. But then we would be..."   
  
Then they both fainted.  
  
"See mom. They even knew you" said Trunks.  
  
"How strange." 


	4. This Can't Be Real?

Chapter 4: This is isn't real

The girls were beginning to wake up. Alex was the first to stand up."Oh man that's the second time I've fallen on the floor." Then Roxy. "It's already driving me crazy."

Bulma walked up to them. "Who are you girls? And how do you know us? We've never met you before we haven't even seen you around here." she said.

"Uh...excuse us for a second."said Alex and turn Roxy to her and then grabed her shirt."What the fuck are we doing here Roxy! This can't real!" "What the fuck do I know!"

Ahem They both looked towards Bulma. "Sorry but are you gonna tell us how you know us and how come we never seen you before?" she ask.

"Well...uh...um...we...uh..."They started to stammered."Well?"

Alex knew that if she told them something they weren't supposed to know she'd be in big trouble and that she would change the future. She knew she had to get away and figure out how they got here.

"Well aren't you gonna tell us?"

"I'm getting the fuck out of here!"Alex said as she ran out the door."Are you fucking crazy! Wait for me!"And Roxy ran after her.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go after them. We have to find out who are they and do they know us and why are they here. The planet Earth could be in danger for all we know." said Bulma. And the boys after them.

"Alex...(pant)...are you...(pant)...fucking crazy!We can't...(pant)...outrun...(pant)...them!" said Roxy between breaths. "It wouldn't...(pant)...fucking...(pant)...kill us...(pant)...to try!" Alex stopped thinking that they were far enough from CC. "Where the fuck are we supposed to go?asked Roxy panting. "I don't know. Anywhere but there least till find out how the fuck we got here. How did we get here anyway? Didn't we suffer enough? Is this some kind of punishment or something? But then again we didn't do anything wrong so this can't be a punishment. This has to be some fucked up dream or something cause this can't be real."said Alex."Man I need to lie down cause my head hurts from all this thinking." Alex sat down near a big rock and leaned on it and covered her eyes with her hand.sighs

"Maybe this is real. I mean there's no other explanation. Or maybe we just died and we're in a fucked up fantasy."said Roxy.

"Roxy..."said Alex "...fuck you. You can see that we're pretty much alive."

The girls didn't know that the boys were watching them the whole time."What are they talking about?" whispered Goten.

"I don't know. It sounds like they've never been here before yet they know where they are. And yet they sound like they died or something. But how do they know us? It doesn't make any sense."

Sorry that this chapter is short it's late now and I gottan get up early now so i hope you like it review it please. :)


	5. New Powers?

Thank you for the reviews i'm glad that you like my story so i'll stop talking and on with the story  
  
Chapter 5: New Powers?  
  
Back where the girls are. Alex stood up fast. "Did you hear something Roxy?"she said as she looked around. The boys stood quiet. "No I didn't."  
  
"Listen real close. Don't you feel like someone is here?"  
  
"Now that you mentioned it. I do feel like someone is here. Watching us."  
  
"Shhh...." They started to look around them. Concentrating. They didn't know they were sensing Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Oh shit! They're sensing us. But that would mean that they have powers. But..." whispered Trunks.  
  
The girls looked towards where they were hiding. The boys hid themselves quickly.   
  
gasps Alex started to have flashbacks of her past life. She grabed her head in pain as those awful memories came flooding back to her head.  
  
Flashbacks  
  
"You worthless pieces of shit!! Who told you you can leave?!!" said Alex's father as he hit her mother.  
  
"I wasn't going to leave I was just taking some stuff to my sister!" her mother said in fear.  
  
"Don't lie to me you bitch!! I'll teach you not to lie to me you fucking bitch!!" he yelled as started to hit her and kicking her. The young Alex stood by her room door watching her dad beat up her mother in the livingroom. And killing her.  
  
End flashback  
  
Other memories came to her head. ALex saw her 8 year old self being beated up by her father. She also saw 10 year old self and her father almost taking her virginity away. Alex saw herself getting into street fights and winning money and training at the age 11 and doing it for 6 and a half years. Then her flashbacks ended.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!" Alex fell to the floor on her knees and gasping for air. Roxy kneeled down to help her friend. "Are you alright Alex?" she asked. panting "Yes I'm alright." she said as she tried to stand up with the help of her friend.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Bad memories just went right to my head." she said as she leaned her head in the palm of her hand.  
  
"Oh..." Roxy was worried about her friend.  
  
"Bad fucking memories. I just hope I don't re-live those memories. And I hope you don't either." she said as she looked at her.  
  
"I hope so too."  
  
"God what a headache." Alex wanted something to lean on so she can rest for a while. she walked towards a tree. but the moment she touched the tree with her right hand the tree froze. Well part of it.  
  
gasps  
  
Alex didn't seem to notice but Roxy did. Alex looked at her wondering what's wrong with her. Roxy stood there in shock.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Roxy simply pointed at the tree. Alex looked at what she was pointing at. "Oh...my...god" she said quietly as she backed away slowly looking at the half frozen tree. She backed away until she was next to Roxy.  
  
"Tell me that wasn't me. Tell me I didn't do that." she said.  
  
"Yes that was you. Yes you did that." said Roxy. They stood there for a moment looking at the tree until Roxy broke the silence.   
  
"Do it again!" she said.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Come on Alex do it again."  
  
"Are you nuts?! I don't even know what or how I did it."  
  
"Well try touching that big rock." she said as she pointed at the rock next to Alex.  
  
"Alright I'll try." Alex turned to rock and touched it but nothing happened.  
  
"How come nothing happened?" ask Roxy.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Then it hit Roxy."Hey I got it. try focusing all your energy to your hand. You know like when Gohan was teaching Goten and Videl how to fly."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Back to the boys. "How can they know about that?! We were alone that day!" said Goten.  
  
"I don't know. That was a long time ago. Weird."said Trunks.'This doens't make any sense.' he thought.  
  
Back to the girls. Alex closed her eyes and concentrated all her energy to her hand. It only took a few seconds and the rock was frozen. "Wow I did it. But I don't get it. Why do I have powers?"  
  
"Who cares? What really matters is you have ice power. How cool is that!" Roxy was practicly leaping for joy. Roxy got too excited that she shot fire out of her hands and into the air. Roxy stopped jumping and realized what she did. "Whoa" she said as she looked at her hands. "Cool! I have fire power!" she said and started jumping again for joy.  
  
Alex took a moment to think. ' Why do we have powers? It doesn't make any sense. We came from a world where this doesn't exsist. But now we have new powers. But why?' 


	6. Caught

Thank you once again  
  
Chapter 6: Caught  
  
"Ok Roxy calm down don't get too excited. We still have to figure out how we got here first."  
  
"Your right."  
  
"Ok let's think for a moment how did we get into this mess? Any suggestions?"  
  
"Mmm...let's see..." They thought for a second.   
  
"Anything?" ask Alex.  
  
"Nope nothing. You?"  
  
"Nothing. Zero. Zip."  
  
Then Goten couldn't take it anymore. He had to find out who they were and how they know so much about them. He jumped out of his hiding place and so did Trunks.  
  
"But you will tell us how you know us." he said.  
  
The girls were in shock.'Shit. Busted.' thought Alex."How long have you been there?" she asked with a serious face.  
  
"Long enough to hear that you know us pretty well." he said. "Shit..." whispered Alex. "Now calm down Goten. Please can you tell us how you know us?" he asked.  
  
"No I'm sorry we can't do that Trunks." said Alex.  
  
"But..."  
  
"We know you for as long as you can remember. That's all i'm saying for now."  
  
"Can you at least tell us your names?" he ask. Alex hesitated for a moment.'I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell them our names.'  
  
"My name is ALexia Frost but my friend calls me Alex for short. Her name is Roxy Akasha. What else do you want to know?"  
  
Then Goten burst out and said. "What I want to know is how did you know that Gohan was teaching me and Videl how to fly we were alone that day and a long time ago."  
  
"Can't tell you that." she said."Besides even if we told you you wouldn't believe us anyways."   
  
Trunks came and said. "Well why don't you stay at my house and when your ready you can tell us ok?"  
  
ALex thought about it and looked at Roxy. And Roxy looked at her. She had a 'Come on let's stay' look. Alex looked back at the boys. "Alright."  
  
"Oh I almost forgot to ask you..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"...umm...your not here to destroy the planet are you?"  
  
Alex sighed. "No. Were not like Frieza, Cell or Majin Buu."  
  
The boys were even more shocked. "o..ok...um...do you know how to fly? Cause we'll get there faster by flying." said Trunks..  
  
"No we don't. Never done it before."  
  
"But you have Ki. Nevermind let's just get home." Trunks came and picked up Alex. And Goten picked up Roxy and they flew off to C.C. 


	7. We Can't Risk It

Sorry it took me so long to update this story I've been so busy but at least now I have the chance enjoy this next chapter

Chapter 7: We Can't Risk It

Once they got there Trunks told his mother that they'll be staying at C.C. until they 're ready them about how they know them. It was ok with Bulma. So Trunks showed them their rooms where they were gonna sleep for the next couple of days. Alex stood in her room thinking about how they got here.

'This can't be real. It can't be. But it looks and feels so real' Alex thought. Then the door opened to reveal Roxy.

"Oh hey Roxy what's up?"

"Um Alex? I was wondering why didn't we tell them where we're really from? And why we didn't tell them what we really know about them?" she asked.

"First of all we don't know how we got here or if this is even real. We really don't know anything so we can't risk in saying something that might cause some damage. So we have to find out how or what were doing or if this is even real. So no matter what happens we can't tell them what we really know alright?"

"Ok."

"So for now let's just sit tight and see what happens. But right now I'm gonna take a shower. You better take a shower too cause I think that smell is coming from you." she said laughing. "Shut up!" Roxy said and left.

Meanwhile downstairs Trunks and Goten were in the lab with Bulma.

"Well what did you find out?" ask Bulma.

"At least they told us thier names it's Alexia Frost and Roxy Akasha. They said they knew more than we know and that they're not here to destroy the planet or anything. When I asked them that they said that they're not like Majin Buu or Baby. And get this they even knew Gohan was teaching Goten and Videl how to fly and that was a long time ago. This isn't making any sense." said Trunks very confused about the situation.

Those names rang a bell. Where have she heard those names before.

"Well I'll check the computer see if I can find anything." she said.

"Alright call us if you find anything." he said and left the lab.

They decided to go to the livingroom. They sat down and started to think. "So now what do we do?" asked Goten.

"I don't know we wait I guess."he said. 'I wonder how they know so much about us?' Trunks thought. 


	8. Afraid To Go Back

Here's another chapter for you people hope you enjoy this as much as i did writing it. 

Chapter 8: Afraid To Go Back

Back in the room. Alex emerged from the bathroom and went to the closet and looked through the varies clothes looking for something wear. She came across a black shirt that had lettering on it. It said 'Your a waste of my time.' Then she found some baggy blue jeans. She put the clothes on and black timberlanes boots and a pair of fingerless gloves. Once she was dressed she started to look around the room and still trying to think how she got here.

In Roxy's room. Roxy got out of the shower and got dressed. She wore a red shirt and black baggy jeans and sneakers and fingerless gloves too.

Back downstairs the boys were still waiting for Bulma to see if she found anything. At last she emerged from her lab.

"Well what did you find Mom?" said Trunks getting up from sofa and Goten too. Bulma simply went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"Mom did u find anything?" he asked again. Bulma took a sip of her coffee and said "Those girls don't have a record. The computer says that there's nobody by those names. I checked the whole world and there are no girls by those names. This is so strange. But I'm sure i saw those names before but where? This is so bizzare. Anyways maybe the computer's out of wack I'll check again and see."

Then Bulma left to her lab again. Goten sat back down again on the sofa and turned on the TV. "Now we wait again."he said flipping through the channels looking for something to watch.

Trunks decided to visit one of the girls see if they were alright. He went up the stairs and walked throughout the hallway. He stopped at a door. He knew where this door lead to. It lead to Alex's room. He then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Trunks."

"It's open."

Trunks opened the doorand found the room dark. Well not that dark there was a little light on. But then he saw Alex. She was curled up in a corner of the room. Trunks got a little close to her.

"What's wrong Alex?"

"Nothing...I'm just...Afraid."

"Afraid? Why are you afraid?" Trunks was very confused.

"Afraid to go backwhere I came from."

"Why are you afraid of that?" he asked again.

"Because back there is a nightmare."

"How so?" he asked as he got a little closer to her.

"Cause my father killed my mother when i was just barely 6. And ever sinse I was 8 years old my father abused me. And he almost took away my..."Alex couldn't get the words out for she didn't want to remember that.

'I think he almost raped her.'he thought.'That bastard.'

"Well anyways when I was 11 I started training myself and Roxy. Then we got into street fights and started winning money and shit. We became so strong that nobody even tried to mess with us. But no matter how strong I was I wouldn't lay a finger on my father. I couldn't for some reason. So night I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take the pain and the suffering no more so I knocked him out and took the keys to the car and left to Roxy's house. I knew her stepfather was beating the shit out of her too and I knew she wouldn't dare to punch him so I knocked him out. Took Roxy and left. But that's when we crashed with this truck on a bridge. And the car fell into the ocean."

"But that would mean that your supposed to be dead."

"Yeah but somehow we ended up here and I don't know why." she said as she lowered her head to her knees.

"I'm afraid to go back."

Trunks felt sorry for her. She was suffering all of that. Trunks got closer to her that he was almost right in her face.

"But who's telling you the you have to go back?" he said.

She raised her head and came face to face with Trunks. He looked at her as tears slid down her face.

"You mean I can stay?" she ask.

Trunks nodded and smiled at her. Alex was happybut then it ocurred to her.

"But even if I didn't go back I can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"Because if something were to happen and with the things that I know about you guys I might say something that might cause damage."

"Like what?"

"I don't something. I think I'll tell you how much I know but I trust you not to say anything ok?"

"Alright."

"Look here's what I know but is the only thing I'm gonna tell you. You're father's name is Vegeta. Vegeta is a full blooded saiyan, the prince of all saiyans and a super saiyan. You're mother is Bulma she is the president of Capsule Corp. You have a sister named Bra. She is also half saiyan like you. Her best friend is Pan. Who is the daughter of Gohan and Videl and niece of Goten. And she is also 1/4 saiyan. Gohan is the son of Goku and brother of Goten. Goku is a full blooded saiyan as well and a super saiyan. Goku has a wife named ChiChi. And there's Piccolo, Krillin, 18, Marron, Dende, Hercule and Majin Buu. I could go on forever you know."

Trunks was speechless.

"Oops I don't think I went too far did I?"

"So you mean you kinda know our future?" he ask.

"Sort of."

"So you u know who I'm gonna end up with right?" he said grabbing her hands.

"Oh no I think so loverboy I ain't telling you that."

"Aww why not?"

"Because if I told you you wouldn't go after that person and then the whole future would change and then I would be in more trouble then I already am." she said. "It's already changing with me being here."

"How do you know?"

"Because I just know. Your not ready to hear the things that I know about. I just wanna know why I'm here and if this is even real." she said.

"You think this isn't real?"

Alex stood up and walked towards the bed.

"Forget it. Just forget it. I can't think when I'm tired." she said as her hands covered her eyes.

"You should rest it's been a long day. Get some sleep and we'll go out tommorow for some fresh air and time to clear your mind." he said as he walked towards the door. "Sweet dreams." and he closed the door.

"Yeah like I'll ever have sweet dreams." she said. " I still think this is a dream."

Alex laid down, tucked herself in, turned off the light and went to sleep.


	9. Trust and the date

And here's another chapter for those who loved my story i really appreciated thank you

Chapter 9: Trust and the date

The next day Alex woke up by the light from the sun shining through the window. Alex stood up in bed rubbed her eyes and realized what happened.

"It was a dream. Pity I was beginning to like it there."

But then she looked around the room. 'This isn't my room.' she thought. 'Damn. Who knows where the fuck I am. I don't remember being in a room only in the dream but that can't be real can it?'

Then there was a knock on the door. Alex let out a small gasp. She couldn't be still dreaming could she? But it's just not possible.

"Alex are you up?" said a voice on the other side. Alex knew that voice. It was Trunks.

"Yes I am?" she said confused.

"Can I come in?" he asked. "Sure."

Trunks turned the knob and opened the door. He found Alex sitting in bed.

"Hey did you sleep good last night?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah better than back at home. At home I barely slept."

"Well that's good. So...what do you feel like doing today?"

Alex thought for moment. "I wanna train today. I feel like i've gotten weaker over the day."

"Really? You like to train? Your the first girl i've met aside Pan who likes to train."

"How old is Pan?" she asked.

"She's about like 13 I think I forget." he said.

"I bet she's a little tomboy right?"

"Yeah she is."

"I'm more of a tomboy myself too. I never wore any dresses in my life. And I'm part punk too." she said smiling with pride. Trunkswas beginning to like her. The girls he dated complain about simple little things. Like if they broke a nail it's like their whole world crashed down. Or like they take a long time in their room cause they don't know what to wear.

But he knew Alex wasn't like that. He could tell cause if they were to date he knew she wouldn't take that long to put something on. And she would put normal clothes on cause she's just being herself. Alex wouldn't put something on just to try to impress somebody just to get attention like the other girls did.

"So why don't you get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs?" he said.

"Ok."

Then Trunks left. "I can't believe this is really happening to me. Wait a minute I'm going in way over my head here. This can't be really happening. It's just not possible. Well might as well go with the flow then."

Alex got out of bed and got dressed. She wore a pair of jeans, a white tank top and open black short sleeve shirt. Alex put on her fingerless gloves and black timberlanes. Fixed her hair put it in a ponytail and spiked it abit. Now she was ready. She opened the door and walked down the hallway.

But on her way to the stairs she her found herself face to face Vegeta. Alex was shocked. Vegeta was one of her favorite characters. And she knew how he was and she respected him for that.

"My Lord." she said lowering herself on one knee.

"What?" Vegeta was confused by her actions.

"It is an honor to meet you Prince Vegeta." she said still on one knee. Nobody ever showed Vegeta thiskind of respect.

"Why are you doing this kid?" he asked.

"Because you deserve it my Lord." Vegeta realized that this girl was giving him the respect he always wanted. He smirked.

"You may rise kid."

"Thank you my Lord."

"You can call me Vegeta kid."

"Ok Vegeta."

Then a door opened which happen to be right next to Alex and Roxy step out of her room.

"Hey Alex what's up?"

"Roxy don't you have any decensy? Show some respect to the Prince of all Saiyans." she said.

Roxy didn't notice Vegeta was there. "Oh I'm so sorry my Lord." she said as she lowered herself on one knee. Vegeta was starting to like this he smirked again.

"You may rise." he said.

"Thank you my Lord."

"You can call me by my name kid." he said as he turned around and walked away.

"At least we got on his good side. Listen I'm gonna go train I'll see you later." Alex went downstairs and met up with Trunks.

"So you ready?" he asked.

"You bet." she said smashing her fist in her hand."But first you have to show me how to fly."

"Ok." he said smiling "Come on." Alex follwed Trunks outside. They both sat on the ground. Trunks proceeded in showing her how to fly. And in no time she was flying.

"I totally rule." she said with joy.

"Good not bad your a fast learner. Now do you want to train?" he asked.

"Oh yeah." Alex got into her fighting stance so did Trunks.They both fought for a couple of hours.

"That was a good workout."Alex said trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah."

Then there was a moment of silence. Then Trunks had an idea.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked her.

"I don't know."

"Is there anything you did back there where you came from?"

"Nope. I never got out much cause of the problems I had. So I wouldn't know what it's like to have fun."

Trunks felt bad for her. She never had any fun at all. He wanted todo something for her. "Listen why don't you take a shower, get dress and we'll go downtown to the mall."

Alex hesitated for a moment. Is he really worth trusting? She still didn't trust anybody but is it worth a shot?

"Ok I'm only going cause I'm hungry and I know Bulma's cooking ain't all that great." she said. Trunks chuckled. "Ok." and smiled. 


	10. The Fight

And here's another chapter for those who loved my story i really appreciated thank you thomas drovin for reading my story

Chapter 10: The Fight

Alex walked back into the house and went to her room and took a shower. Trunks did the same. Once he finished taking a shower he started looking through his closet for clothes. He found a pair of baggy blue jeans, a white tank top, an open short sleeve black shirt and a black baseball cap. Which he put on backwards. Once he was done he decided to wait for Alex downstairs.

(In Alex's room) Alex wore a blue shirt that hugged her curves just right and showed a little bit of her stomach and black jeans. Fixed her hair decided to leave it down. She also put black wrist bands. And timberlanes boots. And to wrap it all up a black baseball cap backwards. (A/N To think they have the same taste :P.) Now she was ready.

Alex made her way to door and down the stairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs Trunks couldn't help but stare it was like the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Ok let's go." she said.

And Trunks snapped out of it. "Uhh...sure." he said as he walked towards her.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go." he said as they both walked outside to his car. Once Alex saw his car she went crazy.

"Oh my god! You have a black convertible mustang! This is my favorite car!" she said.

"Yeah. So your into cars too?" he asked.

"Hey not only did I do street fighting I also did racing. Not only that I had a secret part-time job fixing cars. I really needed money sometimes cause people didn't wanna challenge me anymore so I went looking for a job. My dad never knew about it."

"Wow I can see your not like those other girls. Cool." he said. 'Not only is she cool and acts like herself she's smart too.'

They both got in the car and left to the mall. Once they got to the mall they went into every store that had games of PS2, music, radios, comic books and any other electronic store. But there was one store that Alex liked the most it was called 'Hot Topic'. That store had everything it had stuff for rockers, punks, and gothics in which she was all into that. There was so many cool things in there.

Trunks decided to buy something for her so he asked her "Is there anything that you want?"

"Yeah I would like this wallet with the chain. I really like it. But I Have no money so I won't be able to get it." she said sighing. Trunks smiled.

"I'll get it for you."

"Really? I mean I don't want you to waste your money on me now."

"No really I'll get it for you besides your not asking for much." he said. Alex smiled for the first time in her life she was happy. She gave him a chance now she has a new friend. Trunks paid for the wallet and gave it to Alex,

"There you go enjoy."

"Thank you so much. Nobody never gave me anything in my entire life."

"I don't wanna sound mean or anything but forget about the past for today and just have some fun. Just for today ok?" he said as he stared deep into her eyes. Alex nodded. "Alright. Hey let's go eat I'm starving."

They both went to the food court to get something to eat. They both had pizza. Once they were done they just sat at the table talking about anything.

"Hey be right back I gotta go to the bathroom." Alex said as she got up and walked to the bathroom. Trunks just sat at the table thinking about her. She was the most amazing girl he ever met.

then he heard some girls chattering about girl stuff or how Alex likes to put it girly shit. He reconized one of the voices it was a girl named Trista he used to date her. he regretted the day they went out. She was plastic. She had brown hair she wore a pink mini skirt and a white top and wore alot of make-up.

'I hope she doesn't see me.' he thought. Trying to hide himself.

"Oh my god Trunks is that you?" she said turning around in her chair.

'Shit.' He laughed nervously. "Uhh..hi Trista didn't see you there."

"So Trunks what have you've been up to lately?" she asked.

"Not much."

"Hey me and the girls are going to the movies you wanna come?"

At that moment Alex came out of the bathroom and made her way towards Trunks. He noticed this and said "No I got stuff to do." Once she got there she was about to say something to Trunks but Trista cut her off.

"Waiter another refil." Alex looked at her as if she were stupid.

"She not a waiter Trista." said Trunks wanting to get out.

"Oh I thought she was with those stupid clothes on. She looks like a freak." she said as the other girls started laughing at her.

"Oh I know she ain't talking to me." she said as she looked at Trunks.

"She looks so stupid with those clothes." she said as they continued to laugh.

'That's it.' she thought."Bitch you got something to say." said Alex.

Trista stood up to meet Alex at her level. "Yeah I got something to say . That your a total freak!" Trista said as the others started laughing again.

Alex smiled and pulled back her fist and hit Trista in the jaw. Trista fell on the floor. Alex turned her around and grabed her shirt and started punching her.

"This is what you get for messing with me." Once she was done she stood up and said "Now who's the freak. You look like a fucked up whore." Alex said laughing. She turned to Trunks and said "We can go now." smiling. Trunks nodded very amused at what she did.

"That was nicely done." he said as they both walked outside to the parking lot.

"Thanks. I don't know how much I was gonna stand listening to her bullshit." she said. "So who was that anyway?" she asked him.

"Oh she was one of the girls I dated."

"What's the matter? You don't sound too happy about it."

"Well let's just say she wasn't the girl I thought she was."

"Ohh...I'm sorry."

"Nah it's ok. It's all in the past now." he said as they got into the car and drove off. 


	11. The Breakdown and The Kiss

And here's another chapter for all those who loved my story i really appreciated thank you i guess my story is really good :P thanx

Chapter 11: The Breakdown and The Kiss 

On their way to Capsule Corp. the radio started to play a song.

Sound the bugle now play it just for me As the seasons change remember how I used to be

Now I can't go on I can't even start I got nothing left just an empty heart

I'm a soldier wounded so I must give up the fight There's nothing for me lead me away Or leave me lying here

Sound the bugle now tell them I don't care There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere

Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark Lay right down and decide not to go on

But from on high somewhere in the distance There's a voice that calls remember who you are

If you lose yourself your courage soon will follow So be strong tonight remember who you are

Your a soldier now fighting in the battle To be free once more that's worth fighting for

And with that the song ended. That song struck Alex right through her heart. She felt like crying of all she lost. But no she won't cry crying is for the weak. And she won't do it. She has to be strong. As they both got to C.C. they walked right in but apparently nobody was there.

"I wonder where is everybody? They must be out." he said as he walked in the kitchen looking for something to drink.

Meanwhile Alex was looking at the pictures that was hanging from the wallsin the livingroom. And some on the tables. She came across a picture that showed Trunks and Goten playing at the beach when they were little. She saw another that had Vegeta and his daughter Bra. Alex thought she was like 8 years old there.

But then something caught her eye she took the frame to get a better look. the showed Trunks' family. It showed Bulma and Vegeta sitting down on the sofa and Trunks and Bra back to back behind them.

Alex couldn't help it but a tear slid down and it landed on the frame. She envied Trunks he has a mother who was alive and a father who doesn't drink and beats you for no reason and he was a good father at that.

She couldn't help but think she wasn't gonna have a family like that. Never. Alex broke down and cried. Back in the kitchen. Trunks heard something like someone crying.

When he entered the livingroom he saw Alex onthe floor crying. He hurried to her worried about her. He knealt down to her level.

"Alex what's wrong?" he asked as he took her into his arms. "There it's ok..."

sniff"I envy you Trunks" she said.

"Why is that?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Because you have a mother who is alive and loves you very much and a father who doesn't beat you cause he's drunk(A/N well he may beat Trunks up but that's only in training he doesn't do it for no reason) and he loves very much. I just keep thinking that I'm never gonna have a family like yours."sniff

"Don't say that you deserve more than just a family you deserve to be loved too."

"Who would want to love a cold hearted, troublemaking, streetfighting girl who's life is a nightmare?" she said lowering her head.

"I would."

Alex raised her head and looked at him. "I'm sorry as much as I like you too you can't love me." she said lowering her head again.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not the one who your suppose to end with."

"So tell me who do I end up with?"

"I'm sorry Trunks but I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Cause if I told you the whole entire future would change and then I would be the cause of the trouble. I just can't risk in changing your destiny." she said getting up from the floor. Trunks did the same.

"Alex there's one thing you need to know."

"What's that?"

"I make my own destiny." he said as he pulled Alex into a warm and passionate kiss. As they broke away they looked at each other starring into each others eyes.

All these emotions hit Alex like a ton of bricks. She never felt this way before. So this is what it feels like to be loved. To be loved by someone. To be cared by someone. To be kissed by someone who loves you.

No it can't be she's only been there for 2 days it can't be 'love'. Besides she's in a fantasy world. It can't be real or is it?

"I'm sorry Trunks but I can't." she said as she turned around and ran up the stairs to her room. Trunks stood there thinking about what she said. This is first time that he truly loves soembody. And that sombody is Alex.

Alex sat on the floor near her bed in her room thinking about what just happened.

'What am I getting myself into? This can't be happening. Am I really in love? With Trunks? No it can't be. He has to fall in love with Pan not me. Wait a minute Trunks said she was 13 they should have been dating by now. I am totally lost here.'she thought.

'Maybe when we crashed here in the first place it changed everything. Even if we didn't do anything. But I don't know that for sure. Shit I'm back to square one. I've got to figure this out. I'm gonna get some rest it's been a long 'long' day.' Alex took of her shirt and put a white T-shirt on. She went to her bed laid down and in moments she fell asleep.

What will happen between Trunks and Alex? Will Alex ever give him a chance? Next chapter something happens to the girls read and find out thanx for reading love ya. 


	12. Feeling Weak And A New Change

And here's another chapter for all those who loved my story i really appreciated thank you i guess my story is really good :P thanx

Chapter 12: Feeling Weak And A New Change 

An hour later Roxy came barging into Alex's room wanting to tell her about her day with Goten.

"Alex Alex wake up wake up. I've got something to tell you." she said jumping on top of her.

"Aww man come on I was finally getting some sleep." Alex said groaning.

"You can sleep later. But right now you got to listen this."

"It better be worth it."

"Oh it's worth it alright. Listen remember the part where Pan was like 13 or something like that and she and Trunks started dating?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well she's got a boyfriend and she's 15 and they've been together since she was 13 and it's going great with them."

"How do you know that for sure sure?"

"Cause me and Goten went to visit her and her boyfriend was there. Oh and get this Bra was never intrested in Goten at all. To her he was like another brother." she said.

Alex was shocked. "That never happened. That wasn't supposed to happen. Trunks is suppose to end up with Pan and Goten is suppose to be with Bra I don't get it everything is changing. Could it involve us coming here? Something is wrong. I don't know what it is but something is wrong. The episodes are changing."

"No shit."

"But how? And why?" she said. "Arg! I give up. I'm hungry I can't think with an empty stomach." she said gettting up from bed and out her room.

"Yeah me too." Roxy said follwing Alex.

They started walking down the hallway trying to find the stairs.

"Is it me or is it hot in here?" asked Roxy wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Maybe it's you cause I'm freezing here literally." she said rubbing her hands on her arms trying to warm her body.

Roxy stopped for a moment followed by Alex. Roxy started breathing heavily. "I feel so weak. Like if someone drained my energy or something." she said.

Alex breathing became heavily too. Alex put her hand near her mouth as she exhaled smoke came out as if it was winter. "Something weird is going on with us." said Alex shuddering.

The Roxy fell on the floor breathing heavily and sweat coming down from her forehead. Then being her the edge of the stairs Alex fell down the stairs. Trunks thought he heard a loud thump noise coming from where the stairs were. So he proceeded in checking it out. When he got there he found Alex on the floor.

"Alex are you ok?" he asked as he kneeled before her. But she didn't answer. "Alex talk to me." Trunks started to panic. But when he touched her arm it was dead cold.

"Oh no." he picked her up to take to the medical wing. But going up the stairs he saw Roxy on the floor at the top of the stairs. "Oh shit." Trunks hurried up there. Once he got there he set Alex down softly on the floor to check Roxy. Whne he touched her she was burning up. She was so hot that fire wasn't hot enough. He had to get these some help. So he took Roxy and placed her on his back and took Alex bridal style.(A/N you know how the groom does it when he gets married you know the whole shebang. :P)

He walked down to the medival wing looking for a room that had 2 beds in it. Eventually he found one. He set the girls on the beds and took out his cell phone and called his mom.

ring ring "Hello?"

"Mom you got to get over here now. I found the girls on the floor somethings wrong with them Alex is really cold and Roxy is burning up. I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry Trunks I'll be right over."

Trunks stood in the room watching the girls. the girls breathing became even heavier. Drops of sweat came down Roxy's forehead and everytime Alex would exhale smoke would come out like winter time but it's summer. In 10 minutes Bulma got to the house and into the room.

"What happened here?" she asked as she walked across the room to look at the girls.

"I don't know I just found them on the floor. And when I touch them it was weird. Roxy was burning up and Alex was freezing.

"Mmm.." Bulma walked up to Roxy and put a thermonitor(A/N i don't know how u spell it. :P) in her mouth it went all the way up and it broke.  
"Oh my god..." She then checked Alex she was freezing, "What's going on here? This is so strange."

"How strange?"

"Well Roxy's temperture is hot she should've died by now but she's still alive. And it's the same way with Alex her temperture is to low she should've been dead by now but she's clearly alive and still breathing. I'm gonna run some test and see." Bulma put some starps on the girls arms that lead to a machine to let one know that they're alive.

Bulma went to her lab to run the test from there while Trunks was in the room watching Alex. He sat right by her side holding her hand. It was still cold.

"Alex don't leave me. I don't wanna lose you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't wanna lose that I love you Alex. Just hold on." he said as he put her hand on his cheek. Feeling the coldness coming from her hand.

The next day Trunks had stood by her side all night. And now he rests his head on the bed.

(Alex is dreaming)"Where the hell am I?" she asked herself. She appeared to be in a cold dark place just walking an endless street. Then a figure appeared. Fear ran through out her body. "Thought you can get away from me huh? No matter how far you go I'll always find you." It was her father.

He lunged at her with his right fist. Alex fell back on the floor. He jumped on top of herand continued to punch her.

'No I can't take it anymore.' she thought."No I won't take it anymore." she said.

"Shut up bitch.!"

"No! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

(Back to reality well the DBZ world)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alex stood up screaming waking up Trunks. panting

"Alex are you ok?"he asked. It took her a moment to realize it was all a dream and that she woke up screaming.

"Alex are you ok?" he asked again very concerned about her.

"Yeah I'm ok. I just had a nightmare." she said laying her head in her hands.

"what happened in the nightmare?"

"My father was beating the shit out of me. And I couldn't take it anymore. The last thing I remember was screaming." she said as she ran her hands through out her hair and realized it different. She had blue streaks. But right now she didn't want to think how she got them.

So much was happening she didn't want to stop and think about it. She had too much of a headache.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I have a headache otherwise I'm ok."

Trunks got up and and went to the bathroom and soon came out with a glass of water and 2 pills.

"Here take these it's for your headache." Alex looked at him. He was being so kind to her. She smiled and took the pills and the glass of water. Trunks sat back down and looked at her.

"What?" she said after she swallowed the pills and smiled.

"Nothing. It just that you look beautiful with blue streaks."

Alex blushed a little. "Thanks." Then Alex realized something. "hey I'm not cold anymore." she said touching her arms.

"Really?" Trunks came and touched her hands and arms and her face. she was right she wasn't cold like before.

"Wow that would mean that Roxy is better too." he said as they both looked at her they noticed she had red streaks as well.

"How come she didn't wake up?" he asked.

"Roxy sleeps like a rock. She hasn't had a good sleep since the day I met her. Let her sleep she deserves it. I'll just leave so she can sleep." she said as she got out of bed and head towards the door. Followed by Trunks.

Alex walked down the hallway with her head down. Then she stopped. Trunks wondered why she stopped.

"You know...I heard you when I was unconcious. I heard what you said."

"You did?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah. I guess I was wrong about what I said before. Things changed they're not going the way I thought they would. Things are different now I hope it wasn't my fault."

Trunks walked right in front of her. "It's not your fault. You haven't done anything to change things." he said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She raised her head to look right in his eyes.

"I hope your right." Trunks stroked her beautiful soft face. he leaned down and kissed her. And once again all these emotions were coming back to her. Maybe it's true. Maybe it's all true. That somebody loves her. And maybe she's beginninh to feel for him.

Trunks thought she would pull back but she didn't. She responded to the kiss. As they pulled away they stared into each others eyes. She smiled and said "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked smiling back at her.

"For everything. For being there for me, for taking care of me, for loving me and for giving me everything I wanted out of life."

He smiled again. "Your welcome." he said as he stroked her face once again. She blushed again. "I'll catch you later I'm gonna go take a shower ok?"

"Ok." Trunks gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. She smiled once again and left to her room. Alex took a shower and got dressed putting some baggy jeans and a black tank top. Alex threw herself on her bed and sighed.

"I fell into a new world a world I had only dreamed about. I knew everything the past of my new friends. But now everything is different. Things are not going the way it's supposed to. And now I realize this world is beginning to tie me to it. It started to change me from the cold hearted girl that I once was. So I guess I have no choice but to make it mine. A place beyond my imagination. I went out walking beneath an unknown sky. The skies shook violently and 'he' caught my eye. But I don't know if I should be a part of it. Well I've gotten this far I guess there's no turning back." she said.

"Well I'm tired I'm gonna take a nap." Alex strech herself and went to sleep.

That's all for now took me awhile to ype this hoped you liked it until next time. 


	13. In Love

Thanks for all your reviews peeps I thank you and here's another chapter for those who loved my story Oh and about that incident with Alex and Roxy it's because they have powers Alex has ice powers and Roxy has fire power and for some reason their powers are evolving advancing so that's what happened to them in the previous chapter anyways later on you'll find out why they have those powers and why. 

Chapter 13: In Love

A half an hour later Trunks came knocking on her door. "Alex can I come in?" he asked. He received no answer so he proceed in openning the door. And there he found Alex sleeping soundly on her bed. He smiled and walked towards her bed. Alex laying flat on her stomach with her arms under the pillow.

Trunks kneeled down beside her and stroke the strans of hair that was on her face. She stirred a little and opened her eyes a little. Everything was blurry. Her eyesite was starting to clear. And saw Trunks in front of her.

"Hey." said Trunks. Alex smiled. "Hey." she said back."What time is it?"

Trunks looked at his watch. "8:30."

"It's still early I wanna sleep some more." she said as she groaned.

"I'll leave so you can sleep." Trunks said he stood up but soemthing grabbed him by his wrist. He looked back and noticed that it was Alex that grabbed him.

"No. Stay with me. Please?" He smiled. "Ok." He laid down next to her on her. She began cuddled up as she rested her head on his chest and hugging him not wanting to let go. But for some reason she couldn't close her eyes. She just kept them open.

"Can't get back to sleep?" he asked. She smiled.

"No. For some reason I just can't." she said as she look at him. Then he pulled her into a warm passionate kiss. His hands around her back. Alex wrapped her hands around his neck. They rolled around now Trunks is on top. Alex's her hands ran through out his lavender hair.His hands roamed her body feeling her softly smooth skin against his. Kissing her was like forgetting all your problems and just enjoy the your time with her. She was so beautiful even if she didn't have any make-up on she was still beatiful. Some girls think they look good with alot make-up on but Alex was different. That's what made Trunks fall in love.

Trunks broke the kiss so they can breath. But to Alex she was kinda dissapointed. "I won't go further if you don't want me to." he said. "I can wait if your not ready." She smiled and pulled him down into a kiss. He guessed that was a yes that she was ready. His hands began roamed her lower body. Just when the moment is getting good Roxy came and walked in on them.

"Alex are you cause..."she cut it short when she saw them on the bed making out. "Oh sorry sorry I didn't know. I'll just leave." And she left closing the door. Alex threw her head back laughing and smiling. So was Trunks.

"I guess I better go see what see what she wants." she said slightly laughing. She was about to stand up when Trunks pulled her into another warm kiss. They looked at each other. Trunks saw so much happiness in her. He was really making her happy. He made her believe in trust again. He made a big difference in her life and he was proud of that.

"Now can I go?" she asked smiling at him.

"Yeah now you can go." he said smirking.

Alex got up and left to find Roxy. She went to her room lucky to find her there.

"Hey Roxy what's up?" she asked. Roxy was sitting on her bed. "Alex you're interfering."

"Yeah I know. But everything is different now so what's the point."

"Well I guess you're right. You sneaky girl you had it going on with Trunks." she said smiling and elbowing her.

"Hehehehe..." She put her hand behind her head. Son style that's what you get for watching so many episodes of Dragonball Z some things just rub off you. You know how it is. "You know what? I kept thinking 'how were we gonna get back home?' cause the more we stay here the more trouble we would get into. But as I see it I never wanted to go back home. I never want to go back ever again. So when you told me about earlier I said to myself 'to hell with it everything is difference so what's the point. We're here anyway let's enjoy it. It beats better than being in our nightmare." she said.

"Yeah you're right."

"Let's just enjoy it while we can." said Alex.

"Yeah!" They both gave each other a high five. Later that day Alex was in her room reading a book on her bed. Until she heard a door slam. Looks like somebody stormed out of a room. Then that same door opened again and then she heard voices. She got off her bed and walked quietly towards her door. Her door was opened but only a little bit. So she leaned up against the wall and listen. She knew one of the voices. It was Trunks. And there were two other voices as well. She figured it was Bulma and Vegeta. 'I wonder what they're talking about.' she thought as she listened real closely.

"Trunks you barely know her." said Bulma to her son.

"I don't care I love her." he said.

"How can you love her? You don't even know her."

"So? I love her she's different than other girls. She doens't have to invent something to get someone to like her and she doesn't put something on just to get attention or to showoff. She is just being herself. And that's why I love her she doesn't try to fit you know why? Cause she born to stand out that's why." he said to her.

"That doesn't matter. You still don't know her. It's impossible to love someone you just met."

"Woman leave the boy alone. Let him love th girl." said Vegeta with his arms crossed.

"Your siding with him now? Why the sudden change of sides?" asked Bulma.

"Because that girl showed me some respect. The respect I always wanted. The boy chose well." he said.

"Vegeta how can you say that? He doesn't even know her."

"That never stop you now did it?" he said smirking. Bulma grunted and left. "Don't mind her boy. Now listen to me that girl is unique. Don't hurt her or you will surfer the consecuences.(A/N I don't know how you spell that either. :P) Am I clear?" he said eyeing his son.

"Yes father."

"Good. Now go to her she may want some company since she has been alone in her world." (A/N Well not her world world but her own little world her abusive world he doesn't know about that she comes from a different dimention.)

Trunks was shocked. "You know about that?"

"Yes. You think my saiyan hearing is for your mother's yelling?" he said smirking then left.

Trunks sighed. "Well...at least he won't tell anybody."

Back in the room Alex fell floor. 'He stood up for me. They both did. He really does care about me. I think I'm in love with him.' she thought.

Then Trunks came through her door. Finding Alex on the floor. "Hey Alex what are you doing on the floor?" he asked.

Alex stood up and looked at him. "You stood up for me." she said.

"Oh you heard?" he said looking rather sad thinking that Alex might say something bad. "Yeah and I wanna thank you for doing so. It means alot to me." Trunks was surprised that she wasn't mad or anything.

"Really?"

"Yes really." she said smiling. Trunks smiled back."Come on let's go watch a movie." she said grabbing he hand. "Ok." he said as he was being lead towards the bed. As they both sat down they started to watch Bad Boys II. When the movie finished the sun was setting.

"Now what do we do?" she asked.

"We could go to this club I know." he suggested.

"Really?"

"Yeah Roxy and Goten could come too."

"Alright. This is gonna be fun." she said very excited.

That's all for now sorry if it's short but i promise for the next one it'll be much longer anyways next stop to the club but that's not all that happens Alex sees something that makes her so mad that she lost her trust in everyone what happened? you'll just have to find out for yourself just wait and see until next time people later.


	14. Going To The ClubAnd The Accident?

Hope you people like the story so far as far as i know my reviews say it's great and i hope they're right thanks a million my fans.

Chapter 14: Going To The Club...And The Accident?

Alex left the room to go to Roxy's. Once she got there she walked right in Roxy's room. Finding Roxy on her bed flipping through the channels of the TV looking for something to watch. "Roxy Trunks is inviting us to a club. And Goten is coming too."

"Cool. I've dying to get out of this house. So when are we going?"

"Tonight so we better get." Roxy went to take a shower and Alex went back to her room to take a shower. They took a shower and got dressed well Alex so far. Alex wore a black shirt that hugged her upper body just right, baggy well not that baggy but a little bit low-rise jeans and black boots. And She left her hair down. Now she was ready then she went to Roxy's room and walked right in.

"Damn girl your not ready yet?"

"I don't know what to wear. Help me."

"Ok ok let's see..." she said as she looked at her friend."...I say the red tight shirt with those tight black jeans with those boots and leave your hair down."

"Thanks Alex you're the best."

"Yeah I know I am."

"Oh shut up." They laughed. Now they were ready. They figured the boys would waiting downstairs so that's where they went. The boys were sitting on the sofa waiting for the girls. Trunks wore a black tank top and an open dark blue shirt and blue jeans. Goten wore a dark green shirt and black jeans. When the girls came down they couldn't believe their eyes. To them they were so beautiful that nothing else mattered.

"Ok shall we get going?" said Trunk snapping out of his daze.

"Yeah!" The girls said with joy. They got into Trunks' convertible. Roxy sat in the back with Goten and Alex in front with Trunks. And off they went to the club. The club was called The Night Magic Club. (A/N my dad was a Dj he was known as the Night Magic Man so i decided to name the club that way. I hope I become a Dj one day just like him Then I would known as The Night Magic Girl. hehehehhe)

When they got there it was the most coolest thing they had ever seen. They went in the club it was pack. The Dj was playing techno music and everybody was dancing. Then the Dj put one of Alex' favorite songs. It was by Daze the song was called I need a super hero lover.

"Oh that's my favorite song."said Alex with excitment.

"You wanna dance?" asked Trunks offering his hand. Alex smiled and nodded and took his hand. As they walked to the dance floor Roxy pulled Goten to the dance floor too. They started to dance to the music. The song finished then came another one by Eiffel 65 Move your Body.

They danced to a few more songs. Then they moved over to the bar. "That so much fun." said Roxy.

"Yeah I haven't this much fun in years." said Alex.

"Well I'm glad your having fun Alex." said Trunks looking at her and smiling and pulled her into a passionate kiss. tehy parted and she blushed a little. "Well I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." said Alex.

"Yeah me too." said Roxy. And both girls went to the bathroom.

"Those girls are something huh?" said Goten.

"Yeah I love her man. It may be for a few days that I've known her but I know I love her." said Trunks sighing.

"I know what you mean man. I think I love Roxy too." said Goten. "Scratch that I know I love Roxy."

(In the bathroom) The girls were fixing their hair. "I kissed Goten already." said Roxy.

"Really? You did? When?"

"The day we went to visit Pan." Roxy said smiling.

"You bitch. And you talked about me you interfered way before I did." she said laughing. "Well I'm gonna go ahead. Wait for you outside." Alex as she left.

Back to where the boys were a woman was hitting on Trunks but he wasn't paying any attetion to her. Then the woman pulled him into a kiss. Alex heart was shattered. Then Roxy came out and saw Alex just standing there not moving. Roxy looked over to the boys and saw the woman kissing Trunks.

"Oh no." Then Alex ran out the club.

"What is wrong with you? I have a girlfriend. How many times have I told you." yelled Trunks at the woman. Roxy heard what he said 'She must've thought wrong.' she thought. 'I gotta go find her.' Roxy ran after Alex. Alex ran out in the middle of the street as tears fell.

'He lied to me. He fed me all those lies for nothing. I can't believe I fell for that bullshit.'

"Alex wait! Stop!" She stopped right in the middle of the street. Well it's late at night so barely any cars were passing by.

"Alex it's not what you think."

"Bullshit I know exactly what I saw. He lied to me he fed me lies and I was so fucking stupid that I fell for them too." she yelled.

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did. That bastard. He's just like everybody else."

The girls didn't noticed that a car was coming right at them. Coming in fast and wasn't gonna stop. The driver was too drunk to notice the girls in the street. Then somebody yelled " Watch out!" The girls looked at the person then looked ahead and saw the car coming right at them. But it was too late to move out of the way but then Alex pushed Roxy out of the way as the car crashed into Alex.

"Noooo!Alexxxxxxx!" Everybody from the club including Trunks and Goten went outside. The boys couldn't see anything cause everybody was in the way. But they were listening to people.

"Did you see that? A car crashed into this girl."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah there were two girls in the street but one of them pushed the other one out of the way."

When the boys finally made their way through the people that's when they realized the people were talking about Alex and Roxy. Roxy was ok but Alex didn't look too good. Roxy was kneeling before her crying covered in blood.

"No...Alex..." The boys rushed to them. Goten comfort Roxy as she cried in his chest. And Trunks was kneeling before Alex. Blood was everywhere. Blood was coming out at the corner of her mouth. Blood coming down from her head. She must've had 4 broken ribs. She had an open wound blood was pouring out of it.

"She needs help." said Trunks taking her into his arms. "Let's go she needs to go to the hospital." Goten and Roxy nodded. The three took off into the sky not caring if the people saw them flying what mattered most was taking Alex to the nearest hospital.

'What were you doing outside Alex?' he thought. They got to the hospital the doctors took her immediatly into their care. They cleaned her wounds and covered them. And then they put her in a room. A doctor came up to the gang.

"How is she doctor?" asked Trunks immediatly.

"She lost alot of blood it's a miracle she survived this kind of accident. But she's hurt bery badly she's gonna have to stay here until she makes a full recovery." he said.

"Thank you doctor." said Goten.

"Can we see her?" asked Trunks.

"Yes this way." The doctor showed them in what room Alex was in. They saw her sleeping on the bed. She had a bandage around her head and some around her stomach and arms and legs. She was in bad shape

"I don't feel so good." said Roxy as she walked out of the room and into the bathroom. One of the reasons why she said that they were gonna ask her why they were outside. Trunks went to her side holding her hand.

'I wonder she was outside.' Goten thought as he looked at his best friend.

'Why were you outside Alex? Why? I would never forgive myself if I were to lose you.'

Roxy came back from the bathroom. "I don't feel so good Goten can you take me home?"

"Sure baby...Trunks are you gonna be ok?"

"Sure you guys go ahead. I'll stay here." he said as he looked at Alex.

"Ok man." Goten said as he and Roxy left. Trunks stood by her side all night. And now he sleeps in a chair next to Alex.

That's all for now next chapter Alex goes to a very familiar world where? you'll check and find out later guys love ya ;) 


	15. The Truth

And here's another chapter for all those who loved my story the people so far who reviewed my story 

Nekosune - I'm getting lots cookies from her thanks they're good hehehehe

Thomas Drovin - Thanx a million without ur reviews i would have never updated so quickly

And let's not forget my girl dreamgirl5180 - i hope u enjoy my stories as much as i enjoy writing them

Ok people I said in the last chapter that Alex goes to familiar world well that doesn't come until later I think it comes right after this chapter i think but anyways that was my mistake sorry :P on with the story

Chapter 15: The Truth

In the middle of the night Alex opened her eyes finding herself in a room. She turned her head only to see Trunks sleeping.

'That asshole why is he?' she thought.

She stood up in bed only to feel pain everywhere but she didn't care. She wanted to get out of there. She changed from the hospital clothes she had on to a pair of jeans, sneakers and a blue t-shirt.

Alex took off all the bandages she had on. Making the wound from her stomach bleed again but not that much but she didn't care anymore. She held her stomach trying to keep the blood from falling on the floor. But she had no luck drops of blood kept falling on the floor.

Alex walked to the window and opened it. She was happy that she learned how to fly. But right now she doesn't have the strengh. So she jumped out and began to lower herself to the ground.

As soon as she touchthe ground she slowly began to walk towards a near by forest. Every step she took the wound got worse it opened more and more. Straight ahead she saw a little rock next to a pond. She decided to stay there and rest for awhile. as she walked towards the rock she kept leaving a trail of blood.

She down softly near the rock and laid backon it. Alex sighed. 'Why do these things always happen to me?' Her had gotten worst. More blood was coming out. Alex looked at the sjy seeing how beautiful it was. She was getting weaker and weaker. Her heart began to beat very slowly. She slowly closed her eyes awaiting of what will happen next. And all signs of life were gone.

In the morning Trunks woke up by the light from the sun shinning through the window. He was hoping that Alex would be up but he was wrong. She wasn't even there. She was gone. At that moment Goten and Roxy came in Trunks looked up to them.

"Alex is gone!"

"She can't be gone man. Maybe one of the docters have her." said Goten.

"Would her clothes and bandages be here on the floor!"

"Why would she leave? It doesn't make any sense." said Goten.

"Look there blood on the floor." said Trunks pointing at the floor. "A trail of blood. And it goes out the window."

"Now this really doesn't make any sense."

"Come on we gotta find her."

They jumped out the window and lowered themselves to the ground. "Look the trail leads to the forest! Come on we have to hurry.!" said Trunks as he followed the trail of blood. Followed by Goten and Roxy.

Deep in the forest a certain somebody was floating in the air.  
"Great. Just great. Just peachy. I died. I'm so weak and pathetic. i can't believe it. I thought I was gonna last a little while longer. Well there goes everything." said Alex as she looked at her lifeless body. Then she heard voices coming her way.

"Come on this way.!" She knew who's voice it was. It was Trunks. 'Great that asshole is looking for me. Damn how did they know where to look? Ah shit I left a trail of blood dammit. Oh well'

"Over here I found her!" yelled Goten. He ran to her to her body. He kneeled down and checked for a pulse. Trunks and Roxy ran towards him. Goten lowered his head in saddness.

"She's gone." he whispered.

"No...Alex.." Trunks walked over to her body as Goten stood up and backed away. Trunks fell to the ground as he took her into his arms. Tears began to stream down his face.

"Why did you leave Alex? Why? Why were you outside?" he cried.

Alex was watching down on them. "Hmm!" Alex crossed her arms sometimes she can be really stubborn and sometimes cruel but guilt cathes up to her then she regrets everything in the past.

"Trunks?"

Trunks looked up to see Roxy. "I have something to tell you." Roxy lowered herself to his level. "Yesterday at the club when we were in the bathroom Alex was the first to come out then me. But when I saw her she was just standing there not moving when I looked I saw a woman kissing you and she ran out but then I heard you say that you have a girlfriend. Alex thought wrong. She kept saying that you kept you lied to her that you fed her nothing but lies and that she dumb enough to believe them. I tried to convince her but she wouldn't listen to me. Then we didn't noticed the car coming right at us. It was too late to move out of the way but she pushed me out of the way. And the car crashed right into her."

Trunks looked back at Alex. And cried. "Alex I never lied to you. I'm sorry this is all my fault but it's true I told her I have a girlfriend I really meant you but she didn't listen to me and that's when she kissed me. I'm so sorry." he said as he cried and hugged her lifeless body.

'He really isn't lying. He really does love me. And now I've messed things up." she thought. 'I'm so sorry. How can I be so cruel? What have I done?'

Then Alex's body began to disappear into beautiful sparkling dust. Goten came up to him and said "Come on man let's get you home." Goten and Trunks began to walk out of the forest. But Roxy stayed behind.

"Alex I know your just floating around somewhere and I know you saw him tell the truth. He wasn't lying at all. He really loves you. If you can and I know you can do something. Do something to show him that you love him too. I know it's been hard for us to be able to trust and love someone but this is the biggest change of our entire lives. They said we deserve better. Look at us we have a place to stay no one abuses us no more and they loves us." she said.

"So Alex I'd suggest you do something. Tell him that you love him too." said Roxy all around her. Alex smiled Roxy always knew she'd be doing things even she didn't know about.

"Alex do it now don't wait cause something might happen and then it will be too late." she said as she turned around and left.

'She always did understand me. And yet she's right I shouldn't waste any time I should do something.' Alex took off into the sky.

Goten and Roxy took Trunks home. He went to his room shutting himself from everybody. He sat on the floor next to his bed with his knees up to his chest and his head lying on his knees.

"I'm so sorry Alex. It's all my fault." he said as tears fell down his face.

"No I should be sorry." said a voice. Trunks looked up and saw Alex. You can see right through her. Then she wasn't transparent anymore. She kneeled down before him.

"Is it really you?" he asked as his hand extended wanting to touch her face.

"Yes." she said as she took his hand into hers. "I'm so sorry Trunks I didn't know what I was thinking. I don't know what I was doing. I messed things up it's all my fault. I'm really sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" He looked at her. He still couldn't believe it was her.

"Yes I forgive you. I feel like I lost you forever." he said. Alex took him into her arms. Then Alex began to sing to him. Trying to calm him down.

_Come stop your crying it'll be alright_

_Just take my hand hold it tight  
_(She put her hand into his)  
_I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry  
_(She wiped his tears away)

_For one so small you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm_  
(Alex hugged him tight)  
_This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
_(He knew exactly who she meant)  
_They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all._

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my hear  
From this day on now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them cause what do they know  
We need each other to have to hold  
They'll see in time I know_

_When destiny calls you you must be strong  
I may not be with you but you've got to hold on  
_(She lifted his to look in his eyes)  
_They'll in time I know we'll show them together_

_Cause you'll be in my heart believe me  
You'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart no matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart I'll be there always_

_Always I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
_(She stood up holding Trunks hands making him stand up too)

_Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
_(She backed away letting go of Trunks and beginning to fade)

_I'll be there always  
_(She was gone)

That's all for now i got it right now in this next chapter Alex goes to a familiar world what is it? you'll have to find out. love ya bye and thanx


	16. In The Other World

Hey it's me again sorry if I haven't updated it's that I've moved to Pennslyvania and I haven't had the time but now I do so here's another chapter for all you fans out there and thanx for the reviews 

Chapter 16: In The Other World

"Next!" yelled King Yemma. Alex came up. "Oh shit...it's King Yemma. No fucking way." she whispered.

"Name please." he asked.

'Damn I'm not from this world. My name won't appear.' she thought.

"Your name please!" He was getting impatient.

"Uhh...Alexia Frost." she said.

King Yemma begsn to look for her name. 'I'm in trouble.'

"Ahh yes Alexia Frost." he said.

"Huh?"

"Likes to train, into streetfighting and street racing, had a part time job fixing cars..." Alex was gagging. Her mouth was hanging. "...gambled, won every battle, dropped out of school, lost her mother at 6 and was abused by her father for 10 years."

"Huh?" she was even more confused. How could she be in that file? It doesn't make any sence.

"Since you like to train I'll send you to King Kai's place." he said writting a few things in her file.

"Wha...what?" she was still confused.

"I'm sending you to King Kai so you can train all you want." he said. "But you'll have to walk thereon Snake Way it's over 10,000 miles."

"Uhhh...sure? Whatever?"

"Done!" he stamped her file.

"Follow me Snake Way is this way." said an oger. Alex followed him. "Here's Snake Way hope you have a safe journey."

"Uhh...thanks." He left leaving Alex at the entrance of Snake Way. 'So this is the famous Snake Way.' she thought. She began to walk Snake Way at least for now. It'll give her time to think.

'That was so weird my name appeared but that's impossible. It can't be right.' she thought. 'Well might as well practice my ice powers.' And in no time at all she completly learned her ice powers. She had complete control. It didn't even take Alex that long to get to King Kai's place. Once she got there she began to look for him.

"So your the girl that King Yemma sent." he said. He was right behind her. She turned around to face him. "So your the famous King Kai." she said. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Wow such respect. So I hear you like to train is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Wow never had a girl for an apprentes( i forgot how to spell it :P) but it's all good. Would you like to start at once?" he asked.

"Yes I would."

"Before you do there's something I want to tell."

"Yes?"

"I've been watching you. I know it's been hard for you to trust people. But Trunks is a good person. He's a good kid. Good enough to trust your feelings with."

"Yeah I know. I made a mistake. And I messed everything up. Everything is ruined it's all my fault. Now I can't be with him. And tell him how I really feel." she said lowering her head.

"Don't worry you will get to tell him in time." he said. "Now start trainning with 10 pounds of weights both on your arms and legs."

"ok." Alex put on the weights at first it was hard to move around but then she got used to it. Then King kai changed the weights to 20 pounds each. The day was getting lateand Alex was still trainning.

"That's enough for today Alex come and eat."

"ok."

She came and took a shower and came to eat. Later that night she went outside to look at the stars. She found a tree and climed on top of it to get a better look at the stars. She sighed in saddnessas king kai followed her outside. He felt sorry for her.

_Everywhere I turn I hurt someone_

_But there's nothing I can say to change_

_The things I've done_

_Of all the things I've hid from you _

_I cannot hide the shame_

_And I pray someone something will come_

_To take away the pain_

_There's no way out from this dark place _

_No hope no future _

_I know I can't be free_

_Well I can't see another way _

_I can't face another day_

_Tell me where did I go wrong_

_Everyone I loved they'reall gone I do everything so differently _

_But I can't turn back the time _

_There's no shelter for this storm inside of me_

_There's no way out of this dark place_

_No hope no future _

_I know I can't be free_

_But I can't see another way _

_I can't face another day_

She sighed. 'I wanna go back to him. And tell him how much I love him.' she thought. Alex jumped down from the tree. King Kai ran back to the house. He'd wish there was something he could do. Wait there is.

Alex began to walk back to the house and went to bed. King kai had an idea this would probably make her so happy he just hoped it was possible to do.

Well that's all for now hope you liked this chapter next up is Alex is given another chance to what? I bet you know what it is well until next fans later thanx for the reviews


	17. She Was Given Another Chance

Hey it's me again sorry if I haven't updated it's that I've moved to Pennslyvania and I haven't had the time but now I do so here's another chapter for all you fans out there and thanx for the reviews 

Chapter 17: She Was Given Another Chance

The next day Alex was still sleeping that is until King Kai came barging in.

"Alex wake up!"

"What is it King Kai?" she said as she groaned.

"The Grand Kai wants to see you."

"What?" she said as she sat up. "Why would he want to see me?"

"I don't know. But he sent somebody to come and get you so hurry up he's waiting for you." he said as he left.

'Whoa I'm gonna see the Grand Kai. But why would he wanna see me for?' Alex got dressed and went outside.

"Ahh there you are. Alex this is Zack. Grand Kai sent to come and pick you up." he said. He was tall with

"Ok Zack you can tell me why does the Grand Kai wanna see me?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know. He only told me to pick you up."

"Might as well take me to him then. Later King Kai."

"Give me your hand."

Alex took his hand and then they disappeared. King Kai knew very well what was going on this was surprise she will never forget.

The two appeared in Grand Kai's palace and right in front of him.

'Whoa what a rush! Holy shit werein Grand Kai's palace.'

"Here she is sir."

"Very good Zack you may leave now."

"Yes sir." and he left.

"So Alexia I hear that you had a bad life." he said. 'How did he know about that too?' she thought.

"Until now is that right?"

"Yes sir." she said a bit confused.

"Lost your mother at six being abused for 10 years by your father. Never really trusting anybody or loved for that matter. But now you found someone that cares for you and loves you is that right?"

"Yes sir." She was beginning to feel the guilt.

"But death decided to take your life away." she lowered her head.

Alex lowered her head in sadness. Grand Kai saw the sadness in her if he was not mistaken she was was trembling a bit.

"However since you liveda terrible life and never really got to enjoy it. I have decided to send you back."

"What?" she said lifting her head.

"That's right your going back Alexia."

"I'm...I'm...going...back?" she was totally lost.

"Yes you are."

"I'm going back! Thank you so much sir!" she yelled with joy.  
She was bouncing everywhere.

"You leave at once. But be careful it's raining very heavy down there. I dont wanna see your butt here again unless your old and died of age." he said laughing.

She laughed too and smiled. "Yes sir I will." she said. "Bye thank you again." and she left.

Back on earth it was pouring. A storm was passing by. Like a tropical storm.

Trunks was in his room and didn't come out ever since they got there. Goten was in Roxy's room both watching T.V. And Bulma and Vegeta were in the livingroom. When all of the sudden the lights went out. Total blackout.

"Dammit I should've seen this coming. The back up generator doesn't work yet." said Bulma in darkness. She tried to look for a flashlight and found one. Roxy and Goten found candles but Trunks had a small candle on that barely lit the room.

He was on his bed when he heard a tapping noise coming from the balcony door. He was sure it was person. The person kept tapping on the door. He opened the sliding door to see who was tapping on his door. Trunks was shocked wen he got a good look at who the person was. It was Alex soaked.

"Alex is it really you?"

"Yes it's me. Grand Kai gave me another chance." she said smiling and hugged him. He hugged back. Finally she was back in his arms. They pulled back and she started laughing he wondered why. Because she wet him completly.

"Sorry about that."she said.

"It's ok. I'll get you dry clothes." She came in waiting for him to bring clothes. He came with a large black t-shirt and jeans. SHe figured it was his. Alex took the clothes and change in the bathroom. She came out and the clothes were big on her but she didn't care. Alex noticed Trunks was sitting on the bed still not believing she was back.

She came up to him and kissed. He was so shocked that he fell back on the bed. He then gave into the kiss. Then Alex broke the kiss.

"I love you Trunks. I thought I was never gonna be able to tell you that. I love you and I wanna be with you no matter what the cause.

He smiled. "I love you too. And I'll always will."

Alex smiled and leaned down and kissed him again with more passion. At last he has her and he was not about to let go. He hands roamed her body. Alex never felt any happier.

_ Can't believe the words I hear_

_It's like an answer to a prayer _

_When I look around I see_

_This place this time This friend of mine_

_I know it's hard but you find somehow _

_To look into your heart _

_And to forgive me now _

_You've given the strengh to see _

_Just where my journey ends _

_You've given me the strengh to carry on_

_I see the path from this dark place_

_I see my future Your forgiveness is setting me free _

_And I can see another day _

_I can face another day_


	18. The Sudden Change

Hi I'm back and with another exicting chapter of this story.Sorry it took me so long to update it's because I've been so busy like you wouldn't believe. Well I just graduated high school so you know how that's like but anyways enough chit chatting on with the story. 

Chapter 18: The Sudden Change

The next morning the skies cleared and the sun came out. And The light came back too. And there laid Alex with her head upon Trunks' chest. She opened her eyes to find two beautiful blue eyes looking right at her.

"Good morning." he said smiling. She smiled.

"Good morning." she said.

"Did you sleep ok?"

"Yes I did. I'm a little sore but I'll live." she said. They laughed. Trunks just looked at her. "Your so beautiful." She blushed.

"Thank you." Trunks leaned down and kissed her. Her hands went around his neck. He started to kiss from the neck down. He kissed where there was a mark on her neck. A mark he left the previous night.

"Breakfast is ready!" yelled Bulma. Alex and Trunks brke away.

"Alright! I'm starving!" said Trunks as he got up and put his clothes on. "You coming?"

"I'll meet you downstairs."

"Ok." he came and kissed her and left. Alex went to the closet and got some clothes. She took out baggy blue jeans and a black shirt. Alex walked by the mirror then stoped and then walked back to look in the mirror. Her skin went from pink to pale. Very pale.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her scream was heard all over the building. Trunks came running to room thinking something might've happened to her.

"What happened!"he asked quickly. She turned to him.

"My hair is blue! How the fuck did I get blue hair! Why is my hair blue! I can't believe my hair blue! This is insane!" she yelled.

Trunks sighed with relief he thought the worst. "Is that all?"

"Is that all! Trunks my hair is blue!" she groaned.

"So what? You look more beautiful." he said with a smile. She looked at him. Then they heard another scream. Alex knew it was Roxy. They both ran to Roxy's room. Once they got there Alex and Roxy both stared at each other and yelled.

"Holy shit you got red/blue hair! Oh my god!..." and pointed at each other.

"...and you're alive!" yelled Roxy with joy. She came and gave Alex a big crushing hug.

"Roxy...I...can't...breath..."

"Oh sorry. I can't believe you're alive. But how?"

"Grand kai gave me another chance."

"That's great Alex!" said Goten

"Yeah I got lucky. He said he didn't want me up there till I was old and died of age." They laughed."Now what's with the hair? Cause it's really freaking me out."

"Same old Alex." Roxy muttered.

"You guys just transformed last night that's all." explained Trunks.

"Even my eyes turned red." said Roxy looking at herself in the mirror.

"Mines stayed blue." said Alex.

"You guys need to relax. If you relax you'll go back to normal." said Goten.

The girls took a deep breath and relaxed. And before they knew it they were back to normal. "Cool!" They said.

Bulma and Vegeta hurried to the room. (A/N Mind they never knew about Alex being in the hospital and dying)

"What's going on here?" she asked.

The girls looked towards the door and saw Vegeta. They lowered themselves on one knee. "Lord Vegeta." They both said.

Bulma looked at them and then at Vegeta. "So that's why you were siding with him. These girls treat you like the prince you once was."

"Woman I have no idea what your talking about." he said as he walked away.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." and Bulma was right behind him. The girls stood there laughing to themselves as they stood up.

"I was wondering why was he standing up for me. And warned me." said Trunks

"He warned you? About what?" asked Goten.

"Yeah he said if I didn't take good care of Alex I was gonna suffer the consequences." he came up to Alex and held her in his arms. "But that's what I was planning to do anyways." he said as he stroked her face. "To take very good care of you." He leaned down and kissed her. They broke away.

"Hey Roxy let's go outside and play." said Alex. Roxy nodded. "Race ya outside!" she said.

"Your on!" said Alex as they ran outside. "Hey Roxy check this out." Alex raised her right arm as blue and white sparkling dust began to float around her hand. Alex formed a sword made of ice in her hand.

"Cool! I can do that too." Red dust started to float around Roxy's hand. And she too formed a sword made of fire. "What you thought I haven't learned anything while you were gone?" Roxy said smirking.

"I've learned lots of things. I've learned new tricks for my ice powers."

"You're not the only one."

"Then I challenge you to a sword fight." Alex said pointing her sword at her friend.

"I accept that challenge." Roxy got into heer fighting stance as Alex did the same. They lunged at each other and the sword fight began. (A/N I'm not gonna explain the fight it's too much work besides this story is longer than you think. :P)

Later that day Bulma invited everyone over to eat dinner at her house. Everybody ate and talked about life. Alex was outside in the back yard sitting on the table with her feet on the bench looking at the sunset. Then Bulma saw her there all alone and came up to her.

"Alex what are you doing here alone?" she asked.

"Oh nothing I was thinking about my mother. I wish she could see how happy I am now. I don't remember her much but I know she was beautiful. She died when I was six." Bulma sat next to her.

"But she is watching you. I bet she's smiling right now seeing how happy you are now." she said as she put her hand on Alex' shoulder.

"You know you're the closest thing I've had for a mother. I never had a family of my own. I didn't know what it was like to have one. The only family I had was my dad but he was drunk all the time and he kept beating the shit out of me. I knew he wasn't my dad anymore so I had no family anymore. I kept saying that maybe I didn't deserve one. Maybe I didn't deserve to be loved like all the other families. Maybe because the only thing I was doing to servive was street fighting and winning money maybe that was a bad thing and now I'm being punished for it. Not having anyone to love you."

"That's not true. I realize that you changed Trunks so much and I'm happy you did. He was never this happy before. He's never been in love with a girl quite like you. He can't thinking about you youre always on his mind. But yet he spends time with the family and has fun and talks about you. About how beautiful you are and how you made life complete now. I'm grateful for that. And I love you as a daughter. Vegeta had explained to me how messed up your life was. Even Vegeta loves you too since you showed him the respect he always wanted. He sees how much pride you put in training and in yourself. You're just like him. Your the daughter he never had that puts so much pride in herself." she said smiling. Alex smiled back.

"Alex you have a family now. A family that loves you so does Roxy. YOu have a mother and a father and you have Trunks."

"Thanks Bulma I really appreaciated."

"No problem you can call me mom if you want and Vegeta you can call him dad." Alex laughed and Bulma too. "Well I'm gonna go inside I'll see you later." she said as she stood up and left. Alex smiled at long last she now has a family. She was finally happy. ALex felt like doing something and she knew exactly what to do.

Inside the house Trunks looked around the house and he didn't see Alex. Everybody was inside but she was only one that was't there. "Maybe she's still outside.' he thought. Just as soon as he walked out that door somebody grabbed him from the door and kissed him. It was Alex. Trunks gave into the kiss and pinned her to the wall. Alex pulled him closer. Trunks picked her up and she wraped her legs around his waist and still with her back against the wall. His hands roamed her body. His hands seemed to be everywhere. Alex couldn't be any happier.

Ok and that the end of this chapter remember it's not over yet I still have a long way to go. Now the next chapter i had to invent something that had to make sense in the last parts of my story so bare with me. What's coming up next has nothing to do with the dbz world so like i said i had to invent something so please no flame i beg of you. In the next chapter Alex gets kidnapped and so does Roxy who is this kidnapper? And why did he kiddnap the girls? you'll find out next time.


	19. Kidnap The Girls

Hey I'm back and with another exicting chapter. Sorry i took so long i've been so busy like you wouldn't believe. Working at Wal-Mart takes it out of you as i said the previous chapter what's coming up next has nothing to do with the dbz world i had to invent something to make sense in the last parts of my story so please no flames i'm begging you. Now enough talking on with the story. 

Chapter 19: Kidnap The Girls

Later that night someone was watching Alex from afar. Waiting for the right moment to strike. "Is she asleep?" asked a cold hearted voice.

"Yes my Lord." said the dark figure.

"Good. Bring her at once but be gentle we don't want her or the other one waking up. And put some clothes on her while your at it."

"Yes my master." The shadowy figure entered the room quietly. He went to the closet first and took out a pair of jeans, a dark blue T-shirt and sneakers. He then walked up to the bed and moved Alex very slowly trying not to wake her up. Once he moved her completly out of Trunks' grasp he proceeded in dressing her. He put the shirt and jeans and sneakers on then picked her up and flew out the window.

"Here she is my Lord." he said.

"God job. Come on we must leave at once."

"Yes master." And then they both dissappeared. And then they reappeared in their hideout.

"Put them both in the same cell." he said. "Yes my Lord."(A/N: What a suck up right? Even I don't do that. That's stooping way too low.) They had kidnapped Roxy as well. There were two beds in the cell. And the two shadowy figures place them softly on the bed. Before they left they placed something on both their wrists. So they couldn't power up or escape. Then they left.

"My Lord are you sure they are the ones?"

"Yes. I'm sure of it. They are Princess Ice and Princess Fire. (A/N: stupid names I know. But I had to think of something.) If they were to combine their powers they'd be unstoppable. They would be the strongest beings in the universe. But that would take some time now. We have to see how strong they are. Well at least one of them."

"Why is that my Lord?"

"Cause they may not want to coopperate or fight. All we have to do is force them to do it." he said. "You two guard the cell we don't want them to escape now do we?" he said putting a sinister smile on his face. They both bowed. Then he left. The two guards turned around to look at the girls.

"To think that's really Princess Ice and Princess Fire." one said.

"Yeah they must be really powerful. But what really bugs me is why are they on this planet?"

"I don't know."

Back at the house. The sun began to shine through the window of Trunks' room. Trunks began to wake up hoping to see the love of his life but he found himself alone.

"Alex?" he called out but received no answer. He stood up."Alex?" still no answer. He got up and got dressed. He checked the bathroom but she wasn't there. He walked out of his room only to find Goten right there.

"Hey man have you seen Roxy?" he asked.

"No but have you seen Alex?"

"No."

"Let's check downstairs." They checked downstairs but they weren't there either."I got a feeling something bad happened last night." said Trunks.

Back at the hideout Alex was the first to wake up. She stood up and look around to find herself in what seem to be a prison cell.'What happen? I thought I was with Trunks not too long ago. Where am I?' she thought. She also found Roxy still sleeping. She also saw two guards in front of the cell. Alex got up and walked up to the cell.

"What the fuck am I doing in here!" she yelled at them.

"Look Princess Ice is awake." said the guard.

"Huh? What the fuck are you talking about! Let me out of here you asshole! Let me out of here before I fuck you up big time!"

"Now now now that's not a way for a princess to be acting" said a cold and sinister voice. He came out of the shadows. He had long black hair that almost covered his face. He wore dark armor,long black sleeves, black pants and dark cape. The guards bowed.

"My Lord." they both said.

"Who the fuck are you?" she said very angry and glaring at him.

"My apologies I"m Lord Angelus King of Kirishima my princess." he said as he bowed.

"Fuck you."

"A princess shouldn't be talking that way."

"Me? A fucking princess? yeah right in your fucking dreams asshole!"

"Now Princess Ice you shouldn't be talking that way it could get you in trouble." he said with a sinister smile on his face which gave Alex the creeps as he snapped his fingers. It activided the things on her wrists.

"Huh?" Alex fell to her knees she couldn't breath. It was like somebody was chocking the life out of her. Could it be coming from the bracelets? She thought she was die again. She needed to breath. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok I think you learned your lesson." he said as he snapped his fingers once again and stopped whatever it was. She could breath again.

"What...the...fuck did...you do...to me?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

"That was just a warning disrespect me again and it'll be much worse."

"What do you plan to do with me?" she asked still on the floor. Angelus walked up to the cell and kneeled down to be at her level.

"You know what? Other than what I had I just might make you my queen."

"You wish."

"You'll be my queen whether you like it or not." he said as he stood up and walked away. Alex stood up and went to her bed.

"You can't take me." she whispered.

_Gotta fight another fight _

_Gotta run another night_

_Get it out check it out _

_I'm on my way and it don't feel right _

_I gotta get me back_

_I can't be beat and that's a fact _

_It's ok I'll find a way _

_It ain't gonna take me down no way_

_(Chorus)_

_Don't judge a thing_

_Till you know what's inside it_

_Don't push me I'll fight it _

_Never gonna give in _

_Never gonna give it up no_

_If you can't catch a wave _

_Then you're never gonna ride it _

_You can't come uninvited _

_Never gonna give in _

_Never gonna give it up no _

_You can't take me I'm free_

_Why did it all go wrong?_

_I wanna know what's going on _

_What's this holding me?_

_I'm not where I'm suppose to be _

_Gotta fight another fight _

_Gotta fight with all my might _

_I'm getting out So check it out _

_Your in my way _

_So you better watch out_

_Don't judge a thing _

_Till you know what's inside it _

_Don't push me I'll fight it _

_Never gonna give in _

_Never gonna give it up no_

_If you can't catch a wave _

_Then you're never gonna ride it _

_You can't come uninvited _

_Never gonna give in _

_Never gonna give it up no _

_You can't take me I'm free_

"I can't give up hope. Not yet." she said determined.


	20. Can't Remember And A New Power?

Hi I'm back again with another exciting chapter of my story. Like I said before I had to invent something to make sense in the last parts of my story so please no flames. 

Chapter 20: Can't Remember And A New Power?

She looked at Roxy. It's amazing how much alex screamed and she didn't even wake up. She can't help if she sleeps like a rock.

'I don't remember him. I...I can't remember anything. So weird. I can't remember where I'm from. Why? All I can remember is the days I've been with Trunks. What's happening to me?' Then out of the blue Roxy began to wake up.

"Hey Alex...hey where are we? This looks like a prison cell." she said looking around the room.

"That's because we've been kidnapped."

"What!"

"You know it's amazinghow much I screamed and you didn't even move."

"How can you be so calm at a time like this when we've been kidnapped!"

"Got to look at the positive things at a time like this. Can't panik cause it'll make you more crazy to the point of insanity. Anyway listen there some asshole here who refers to me as a princess now I don't know why. But he said other than the plan he had he might make me his queen."

"Is he hot?" she asked.

"Roxy.!"

"Sorry." she said."But why did he think that you're a princess?"

"I don't know maybe he's confused me with someone else but I also heard that you're a princess too. See they called me Princess Ice and you're Princess Fire."(A/N Corny names I know I couldn't think of anything else. I'm so embarrest. :P)

"Could it have something to do with our powers?"

"I don't know could be. But the weird part is I can't remember anything. You know where I'm from or how did we got here or why. I can't remember anything from the past. Do you?"

Roxy tried to remember something but failed. "I can't remember either what's going on?"

"The only thing I can remember is the days I've been with Trunks."

"Yeah me too. Just those days we were with the boys. I can't remember anything else."

'What's going on here? We've got to get out of here.' thought Alex. Roxy looked at her wrists.

"What's this?"

"Oh yeah don't disrespect this guy I did and I barely couldn't breath."

"What are we going to do about him?"

"You let me handle that fucker. But right now we need to think how to get out of here."

"But Alex didn't you just say not to disrespect him?"

"I'll handle him alright. I don't want you to pay the same price as I did ok?"

"Ok."

"Look I know yoour worried about me but I promise that I'll be alright just trust me. Don't you worry. We're gonna get out of here." she said placing her hands on Roxy's shoulders. Roxy nodded. Then something happened they began to glow. It was like Roxy was giving Alex a portion of her powers. So did Alex. They backed away their bodies still glowing. Alex looked at her hands and then she created fire in her hands only it was blue fire. So did Roxy. She had a portion of Alex's powers too. She created ice in her hands but it was red. Then they both received a whole new power. Blue and red lightning as their new power.

"Why do I have the feeling that we shouldn't show this to that asshole?" said Alex. Then glow died down and they look at each other.

"You're right."


End file.
